Surprisingly Heartfelt: A Wiglaf and Mordred Valentine Fanfiction
by Akashic Records
Summary: This was an entry to the 2013 Valentine's day Pair-a-thon contest hosted by Who's the Other Guy-the Adventures of Wiglaf and Mordred. It is a webcomic that is charming, funny, and deserves to be read. I did not win any awards for this, but I liked writing it. It is about Mordred, (Main Character), being set up on a Valentines Day Date with the sister of Wiglaf (also MC).


Wiglaf and Mordred Pair-a-thon 5 entry (Fan-fic)

Surprisingly Heartfelt

Ian Rodgers©

"Whoa…what happened? What was I doing? And why do I feel like someone is sawing my head open?" Mordred was surrounded by a lot of darkness, which slowly dissolved and faded into painfully pink light. His eyes blinked rapidly, and soon Mordred was in a room surrounded by plush hearts, pink tinted light bulbs in heart shaped lamps, and with a bed shaped like a heart, large enough for at least four people. Mordred tried to stand, but couldn't. He soon realized he was tied to a pink heart shaped chair.

"Ah! You're awake! I was worried for a bit, since I was afraid there was too much chloroform." Mordred turned his head, and his vision, still a little fuzzy, tried to focus on someone sitting on the bed.

"You are…" Mordred slurred. Whatever was in him, chloroform apparently, still wasn't gone, but the voice had seemed familiar. Annoyingly familiar...

"Well, now that you're awake, let's have some fun!" Mordred's vision cleared, and then he saw his kidnapper.

"Brat?!" It was Wiglaf's sister. Somehow, she had drugged him, and dragged him to this horrifying place to do unspeakable things!

"I'll have to remember to thank Wiggy for this," Brat said, ignoring the sudden spew of profanity and threats from her captive. That shut him up.

"Wait…Wiglaf did this?!"

"Yup! I really wanted to have a special Valentine's Day, so Wiglaf and this girl with an eye patch helped me get you!"

The emotions that blazed in Mordred at the moment would have shamed an inferno, and the words spilling from his mouth would embarrass a sailor and put hair on the chests of everyone in a hundred meters.

"None of that now! Today, we're going to have lots of fun!" Brat got up off the bed and walked over to Mordred. As she did, his anger and indignation turned to fear and apprehension.

"You can take my body, but you'll never have my heart!" Mordred declared, bracing himself for the worst. He closed his eyes, and thought of something nice…and then felt the ropes binding him fall away.

"Isn't that what a girl would say? Now get up, we need to get moving if we want to go to the museum and the movies!"

"Say what now?" Whatever he'd been expecting, this was definitely not it.

"First, we're going to the National Museum of World Cultures, then, we have tickets to see a 5 pm showing of the new hit movie, 'Truckloads of Adorable Puppies'! Then, after that, we have reservations for dinner at this nice little steak joint! So let's get moving!" Brat tugged at his arm, and Mordred stood up, still a bit wobbly.

"But I thought…you were…this room…" Mordred stammered. Brat laughed. You thought I was going to do what? Assault you sexually? Not this year. Wiglaf put some sort of chastity belt on you. And besides, I wouldn't want to mess up my bedroom."

Mordred looked down, and saw that not only had his pants been changed from the casual jeans he'd been wearing to semi-formal slacks, but a large, metal belt was on it, that looked like it would be impossible to remove. He sighed with exasperation and relief.

"Now let's go!" Brat dragged Mordred out of the room.

After touring the Museum, and getting kicked off the "Ride of Cultural Acceptance" for reasons not to be divulged, and sitting through a three hour movie about cute, adorable puppies, it was finally time for dinner to wrap up. The appetizers had been meat cakes, the soup a clam chowder chock full of clams, entrée's made of every kind of meat possible, and a dessert made of rich, sweet ice cream, Brat and Mordred were stuffed.

"That was a good meal. I didn't know you could do so much with ham," Modred exclaimed, and waved over a waiter. "I'd like the bill please."

"No need. It was already paid for by a mister Wiglaf. You're all set." Mordred nodded, a bit surprised, but shrugged anyways and stood up, and led Brat to the exit.

Outside, the February air was chilly, and a few flakes of snow waltzed around in the breeze.

"I had a surprisingly fun time tonight. I shouldn't punish Wiglaf and Driver too harshly after this." Mordred walked with Brat over to a bus stop, and they waited for it to arrive.

"I had a great time as well. This was the most fun I've ever had on a date." Brat smiled at Mordred, and he looked away, embarrassed.

"By the way, Mordred, you don't need to escort me home. I just need to take this bus, and I'll be at my house in no time."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get you hurt or lost or…" Mordred began, but Brat's laughter cut him off.

"Thanks, but I'm not as defenseless as I seem. Even though Wiglaf protected me a lot as kids, I've learned how to fend for myself. I am his sister, after all."

The bus soon appeared in the distance, its headlights cutting through the dark night. As it approached, a thought struck Mordred.

"I just realized, I don't know your name. I've just called you Brat this whole time." Brat giggled, and leaned in close to Mordred.

"You wanna know? Lend me your ear…" Mordred bent down a bit, and she whispered a name into his ear. Then, before he could pull his head away, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek!

"Later!" She stepped up to the bus and got on, and as its doors closed, she waved goodbye to a stunned and blushing Mordred.

A few hours later, Mordred walked into his home, discarded his coat and shoes at the hangers, and then went to his room. As he passed the living room, Wiglaf jumped up from the couch.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd be back, with time zones and all. How was it? I didn't use too much chloroform, did I?" Driver appeared as well, walking out from the kitchen in fuzzy slippers and a nightgown.

"Welcome back hun! Did ya have fun?" Mordred just nodded, seemingly in a daze, headed to his room.

"Mor? What's wrong? Wait…is that lipstick on your cheek?" Wiglaf inquired as he got a closer look.

"…I had fun. So Wiglaf…can I have the key to this damn belt? I really need to go, and I can't remove it." Mordred said, looking over at the two. Driver tossed a large metal key to Mordred who caught it in one hand.

"Thanks. I'll decide how I'll punish you in the morning." With that, he went to his room, leaving behind a worried Wiglaf and Driver, and rubbing the kiss mark off his face, and secretly smiling once they couldn't see him anymore.


End file.
